New Tutor for Tsuna
by DarkChocoBerryLover
Summary: Reborn had to go to Italy for a mission. So he asked Mukuro to become Tsuna's tutor. Oneshot for 6927 Fanday.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing : 6927**

* * *

**New Tutor for Tsuna**

"Eh? What did you just say, Reborn?"

"…"

"Re--, GYAAA!!" A green hammer landed successfully at brunette's head as he tried to re-ask his tutor. Reborn looked at Tsuna, smirking. "You didn't pay attention at me, baka-Tsuna."

"I-I am sorry." Tsuna said, rubbing his head. Reborn let out a satisfied smirk as he turned Leon back.

"Baka-Tsuna, listen. I will go back to Italy for some business, make sure you study or I'll…" Reborn said. He took out his gun and pointed it at Tsuna. Looking at it, Tsuna's eyes widen as he shrieked out "Hiiiiiii!! O-Okay..." Tsuna nodded furiously, not wanted to end his life at his tutor's hands. Reborn smirked at his reaction and took back his gun.

"Then just to make sure, I have asked someone to become your tutor for the next few days." Reborn hopped from the table and walked toward the hammock, before Tsuna could ask something about his temporary tutor, he saw Reborn had fallen asleep.

Tsuna sighed as he laid himself on the bed, wondering who the tutor is.

'_Wait, if he is Reborn's friend, does it mean that he is as Spartan as Reborn!? Or maybe he is worse than him!!_'

Tsuna had a bad feeling about his temporary tutor. He let his imagination gone wild until he fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning…

The sun shone brightly and the birds were chirping on the sky. Tsuna groaned heavily as he put his arms on his face to block the sunlight. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and thought 'Did I fall asleep last night?'

"Reborn?" He looked around his room to find the baby.

He was gone.

'_Maybe he has gone to Italia…_' Tsuna thought. He stretched his body and got up from his bed, looking at the clock-- It was still 7. He smiled happily and went to change to his uniform. After that, he went downstairs and saw his mom was cooking.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Ara, Tsu-kun. You're early today." His mom turned to him, smiling. Tsuna smiled back at his mother and said "Hm, I feel good today."

"Ara? That means something good will happen today!" She smiled brightly as she gave Tsuna his breakfast. She thought for seconds before she giggled and said "maybe it's because a new tutor will replace Reborn."

Tsuna nearly choked when he heard that. How could he forget it!?

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?" She asked him with questioning look.

"I-It's nothing Mom, I just forgot it." Tsuna answered, smiling awkwardly. She giggled at him and then she glanced at the clock and told Tsuna to finish his breakfast quickly or he would be late. Tsuna nodded and took his bag; he walked out from his house after he said goodbye to his mom.

On his way to school, he met Gokudera and Yamamoto and so they talked together. As usual, Gokudera scowled a lot at Yamamoto and Yamamoto just laughed on it.

"Tenth, is Reborn-san at home?"

Tsuna titled his head at the question.

"Sister told me that she will go back to Italia with Reborn-san today, apparently they have a 'love' mission together." Gokudera explained.

Hearing that, Tsuna could just sweat dropped of it. And so, they chatted together until they went to their class and started to study after the bell rang.

After school…

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna." Yamamoto said in cheerful tone, waving his hand from far.

"Tenth, I'll see you tomorrow then." Gokudera said.

"See you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled and waved his hand to both of them. After they had gone from his sight, Tsuna walked into his house but before he opened the door, he stopped his track, thinking.

'I wonder if the tutor has come…' Tsuna thought as he hesitantly opened the door. He _took a peek _to see if there's someone other than his mom at home.

"Mom, I'm home…" he took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen to see if his mom's at there.

"Mom?" As he stopped in front of the kitchen, he could see his mom was talking with a boy-That pineapple hairstyle…

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun, welcome back."

Rokudou Mukuro.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, welcome back." His mom greeted him.

"M-Mom, why is he at here?" Tsuna asked, he sweat dropped and pointed at Mukuro.

"Hmm? You mean Mukuro-kun?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Tsu-kun, he'll become your tutor for the next 3 days." She said to Tsuna and turned to Mukuro, smiled at him and said, "Please take care of Tsu-kun, Mukuro-kun."

"Yes, Mrs. Sawada" Mukuro replied. He smiled at her and then turned to Tsuna, a smirk crept on his face.

Tsuna replied his smirk with glared, and then he walked to Mukuro's direction, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room. Once they were inside Tsuna's room, Tsuna could hear eerie laughed from the boy behind him.

"Kufufufu~ you are a bit aggressive today, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro stared and smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna surprised at his sudden attitude and he couldn't help but blushing. He turned around and tried to hide his face, though Mukuro had already realized it.

"W-Why did you come here anyway?" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to calm down himself.

"Oya? That Arcobaleno didn't tell you? I will babysit you for these three days." Mukuro said.

"No, he didn't tell me about it. And what do you mean by 'babysit'?" Tsuna sighed; he didn't want to believe his words. That's impossible that Reborn asked him to become his tutor, he knew that this boy was a freak.

"I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Oya oya, seems like I can't be trusted by you. This is his letter for me, read it." Mukuro gave the letter to Tsuna and walked around his room. Tsuna stared Mukuro for minutes to make sure he didn't take something private before he decided to read the letter.

_To Rokudou Mukuro,_

_I want you to take care of Dame-Tsuna from tomorrow. Make sure you teach him and if you can make himto get a good score, I will give you a reward, a very special one._

_Reborn._

"This is really Reborn's handwriting…" Tsuna mumbled.

"So? Do you believe in me now, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro smiled in satisfaction. Tsuna just looked at him in fear. Just what had his tutor thought about!? How could he let someone like Mukuro lived with him for three days!

"Okay, j-just for three days okay? Until Reborn comes back, please…teach me math." Tsuna said nervously, he felt his cheeks become hot as he said that. Mukuro smiled as he realized that Tsuna was blushing.

"Okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will make sure you get a good score in the exam so I can know what that Arcobaleno want to give me. " Mukuro said in playful voice.

"It seems like you are really curious on the reward." Tsuna asked. "So, you come here to teach me just because of the reward?"

"Yes, But I have another reason. Do you want to what the other reason it?" Mukuro let out his usual smirk again.

"I-I think I'll pass…" Tsuna waved his hand as a refusal. He felt that whatever the reason was, it must be a bad reason. Mukuro shrugged and sat down on the floor, waiting for Tsuna to take out his books.

After Tsuna had taken out his books, he decided to sit in front of Mukuro. Suddenly, he gasped at the view in front of him. "M-Mukuro, you wear glasses?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Mukuro looked at him with a questioning look.

"N-Nothing, I'm surprised that you wear glasses." He answered. "L-Let's begin then!"

"…Okay, let's begin. First…" Mukuro took the book and read it for minutes, and then he shoved it back to Tsuna.

"Try to answer these questions." Mukuro pointed at the questions, smirking as he suddenly thought out something evil. "Oh, I will make a rule. If you can't solve the questions that I have given to you, I will give you punishment."

"EHHH!? What do you mean by 'punishment'?! It's not fair! I mean-"

"Kufufufu~ No excuse. Just do the questions if you don't want to get the punishment."

"But I can't do it!" Tsuna cried out. "At least give me some examples how to solve them!"

Mukuro sighed and said,"Fine, let's start from this. Listen carefully, okay?" he showed his creepy smile again, like a sign _'you don't understand, you die'_. Tsuna let out a loud "gulp" voice and nodded at him as he made a note '_don't play around when studying with Mukuro_' for himself.

* * *

One hour later…

"…. Tsunayoshi-kun, you still don't get it?"

"I think I get it, maybe."

Mukuro sighed as he put his hand on face, Tsuna sweat dropped as he tried to understand what Mukuro had taught before.

"I-I am sorry…" Tsuna said with a gloomy look.

"…" Mukuro stared at him with expressionless face before he smirked and pinched Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna surprised at the pineapple's sudden act and he quickly shoved his hands and yelled at him. "It's hurt! W-What's that for?!"

"Don't make expression like that. Let's just start from the beginning."

"Mukuro…O-Okay, I will do my best."

Felt satisfied with the answer, mukuro ruffled Tsuna's hair and smiled at him. He could see the brunette was blushing and mumbled something, "Did you say something, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna tried to hide his blush so he lowered his head, he took a book and shoved it to Mukuro, "I-I don't know how to solve… um, t-this question! C-Could you teach me?"

Mukuro blinked at the book, looking at question for moments before he smirked at him," Tsunayoshi-kun, this is the question that you have solved before."

"E-EH!? I-I have forgotten how to do it, I mean-"

"Kufufu… I will take that as one punishment." He smirked.

"What!? W-Wait! I-"

"Kufufu~ no excuse Tsunayoshi-kun. I will teach you from the beginning again, make sure you understand it or I will just add your punishment again." Mukuro said, he just couldn't stop messed around the brunette.

Tsuna huffed and pouted, he really wished that Mukuro would just teach him properly and not used something like punishment to force him to study, like Reborn, but God wasn't in his side, he must stayed here, got tutored by another Spartan and he would get punishment from him because he made a slight mistake! But, he didn't say anything about what punishment he would get.

"M-Mukuro…" Tsuna called him; he gulped once and asked, "What's the punishment?"

"That's…" Mukuro thought and finally said out something after a few minutes passed. "That's a secret."

"I know it..." Tsuna sighed; somewhat he knew that he would say that.

"Kufufufu… I will let you guess what punishment you will get later. Now, shall we continue?"

"O-Okay…" Tsuna looked at the pile of books and groaned in his mind "I hope this will end soon…"

"That depends on you." Mukuro said. "You won't have dinner if you can't understand this."

Tsuna's eyes widen as he heard what Mukuro said "That's…You are really a demon."

"I must do that or you won't pass." Mukuro ignored Tsuna's insult and continued to teach him.

* * *

The next morning…

There were two corpses lying on the floor in Tsuna's room. One with pineapple hairstyle mumbled something about someone's stupidity when the other one with brown hair mumbled something about food.

Mukuro was the one who woke up, his face looked tired and paled. He walked to where Tsuna was and woke him up. "Tsunayoshi –kun, it's time to go to school."

"I-I need food…" Tsuna mumbled, he felt he had no energy to open his eyes to wake up. Last night, he didn't have dinner because he couldn't understand what Mukuro taught him. So they spent all night to study and ended like this. And he owed Mukuro tons of punishment!

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you'll be late."

"I don't care… I just need some rest and food."

Mukuro sighed, he sat beside Tsuna and thought of something to woke him up. Suddenly, a bulb appeared above his head as he thought out a plan. He lowered his head to Tsuna's ear and whispered, "You will be bitten to death by Hibari Kyouya if you are late."

Tsuna jerked up after he heard the 'skylark' name, "Hiiiii!!!"

"Good, now go to change and eat breakfast." Mukuro smiled.

Tsuna nodded and ran out from his room. Mukuro stared the brunet until he was gone; he stood up and decided to go downstairs to wait for Tsuna.

Tsuna went downstairs after he finished preparing. He walked to kitchen and saw Mukuro was eating breakfast lazily. So he joined him and ate his breakfast too.

"Where's my Mom?" Tsuna asked.

"She is going somewhere. She said she will be back soon. " Mukuro answered him.

"Oh, I see."

"Today, I will let you rest. I have taught you everything." Mukuro turned to him, smiling.

Tsuna dumbfounded for seconds, he titled his head and said, "So, if I still can't do it?"

Mukuro laughed at the brunet's question. "You will see the results tomorrow. I was not teaching you for nothing. Trust yourself."

Tsuna stared at him and he smiled sweetly at him. He didn't know that Mukuro was actually kind though he always teased him. "Thank you, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu…It's okay." Mukuro stood up and said, "Then I will excuse myself, Tsunayoshi-kun. Good luck for it."

"W-Wait! What if I really can't get a good score?! " Tsuna stood up too and grabbed Mukuro's arm. Mukuro looked at him, smile curved from his mouth. He pinched Tsuna's cheek again and said "You can do it. Trust me. You will get good score and I can receive the reward that Arcobaleno promised me. "

He let go of Tsuna's cheek and Tsuna let go of Mukuro's hand. Both of them smiled each other and Mukuro ended it by saying goodbye for Tsuna. After that, Tsuna finished his breakfast and went to school…

The next day…

Reborn and Bianchi finally came back from Italia at the morning. They said that their mission was successful, but Reborn said that they still had a mission and it depended from Tsuna's test result today. As usual, Tsuna was forced by Reborn to pass his math exam.

Tsuna didn't understand why their mission was depended from his test result. But still, he must try his back. Mukuro had tried his best to help him and he couldn't waste his effort.

"I will do my best today!" after he said that for himself, he smiled and went to school.

* * *

The bell rang as a sign that their exam was over. In the classroom, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked to where the brunette was sitting. Gokudera was the first one who asked Tsuna.

"Tenth, how was the test?"

Tsuna turned at their direction. His face showed confuseness yet happy at the same time. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! I-I think I can do most of the questions."

"You're amazing Tsuna." Yamamoto let out wide grin and put his arm at Tsuna's shoulder.

"You're really amazing Tenth!" Gokudera let out a wide grin too. But he quickly turned at Yamamoto's direction and glared at him. "Don't put your hand on Tenth's shoulder, you baseball freak!"

"Hahaha, it's okay. We are friends after all, right Tsuna?"

"Yeah, it's okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at Gokudera.

"I-If Tenth say so…"

"So, we will just have to wait for the score come out after one hour?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, I'm curious with it. Let's just wait patiently." Tsuna said.

* * *

School had over. Tsuna quickly rushed to home after he parted from his friends at school. When he had arrived, he ran to find Reborn at his room. "Reborn!"

"Hm? What's wrong Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I-I get 69 in my math! I don't believe this!" Tsuna said happily and he took his breath.

Reborn smirked at Tsuna and said, "That's not a very good score. But you make improvement in it."

Tsuna smiled back, he was really happy that he could get this score in math once for his life. "Thank you Reborn."

"I think you must save that for someone." Reborn smirked.

"M-Mukuro." Tsuna suddenly remembered him. He should thank him for teaching him.

"R-Reborn, I will go to Kokuyo Land to search him."

After Tsuna ran out from his room, Bianchi suddenly popped out from nowhere, "Maybe we will be going to success this time." She said.

"We will. I have planned out everything."

* * *

Kokuyo Land…

Tsuna walked inside Kokuya Land, searching for Mukuro. He hoped that Mukuro was still live in here or he would be troubled if he couldn't find it.

"Mukuro?" He shouted out.

He looked around the building but he didn't find Mukuro. He sighed, trying to think out where Mukuro would be. He tried to search him at the small forest near Kokuyo Land. "Mukuro? Are you there?"

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing here?" suddenly, Tsuna heard someone's voice behind him so he turned back.

"Mukuro! I am searching for you. Uh…This." Tsuna shoved the paper to Mukuro.

Mukuro blinked for seconds before he took it and looked at it. Tsuna stared at him as he saw that the boy slowly smiled. "You did it, though it's not that good, but you have made an improvement."

Tsuna suddenly remembered what Reborn had said before. He really said the same thing with him. "Thank you Mukuro."

"Oh, and you haven't forgotten the punishment right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna surprised that he still remembered the punishment."I-I still remember it."

"You owed me a lot of it. then what kind of punishment I should give to you?"

"P-Please forgive me! I-I will do everything you want." Tsuna trembled as he imagined what punishment he would get.

"Then, kiss me." Mukuro smirked at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked for a while before he understood what he said and blushed hardly.

"W-What are you saying?! That's no way that I will kiss you!"

"Kufufufu, then I will just torture you from now on."

Tsuna thought hardly. He would get tortured by Mukuro if he didn't kiss him. But kissed him was just…

"F-Fine. I-I will kiss you." Tsuna said.

Tsuna gulped, he slowly walked towards Mukuro. When he had stood in front of him, Tsuna quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"T-That! I have kissed you! I don't owe you anymore!" Tsuna said, his face was as red as tomato.

Mukuro smiled and ruffled his hair, "yes, you don't owe me again but that Arcobaleno did…"

"I will give the reward for you now, Mukuro." Reborn said, he was sitting on the tree with Bianchi.

"Reborn!? And Bianchi too!? What are you two doing at here?" Tsuna surprised at their sudden appearance.

"Oya? What's the reward?" Mukuro asked, smirking as he looked at Reborn.

"The reward is… you can do whatever you want with Tsuna." Reborn announced it loudly and laughing with Bianchi.

Tsuna jaw dropped after he heard that announcement. He blushed and yelled "W-Wait! W-Wait! You even didn't ask permission from me! How could you just announce it so casually?!"

"Why should I?" Reborn smirked and turned to Mukuro, "Then, enjoy him okay?" After saying that, both of them disappeared, leaving Tsuna and Mukuro.

"D-Don't-"

"He said that I can do whatever I want…" Mukuro mumbled and turned at Tsuna, smirking.

"M-Mukuro... Do-GYAAAAA!!!!" Tsuna's voice could be heard throught the forest.

**x.x.x.E.N.D.x.x.x**

* * *

**A/N** : Many thanks for **Shizu Fumikari**,**Kou_Seiren** and **Nana-Zuki** for helping me to finish this fic. Expecially for Shizu-chan! You help me a lot. thank you so much!! ILU all~ Thanks for all my friend who support me. I know this fic miss so many details and the English is BAD too. But hope you like it~!

(And about what mukuro will do to Tsuna, I will let you reader imagine yourself~)

at the end.. **Happy 6927 Fanday**~!!


End file.
